Raven Baxter/Relationships
The relationships of Raven Baxter from the Disney Channel series That's So Raven. Family Raven lives with both of her parents and younger brother Cory in San Francisco. Tanya Baxter: Raven is very close to her mother Tanya although they can sometimes be considered an embarrassment to each other, because of Tanya volunteering to work at her school and with Raven constantly getting into trouble because of her warped sense of what might yet happen. However, they tend to overcome their differences via their shared interest in shopping (although, perhaps in Raven's case, it is more of a constant obsession, as opposed to Tanya's version of a nice pastime) as well as spending time together. Tanya loves Raven very much and Raven has claimed to love hanging out with her. Cory Baxter: Cory shares a more complicated relationship with Raven, given their differences and casual sibling rivalry. Neither will hesitate to insult the other although both have been shown to engage in the art of mischief as a team; in one example, when they were young, they both ate their mother's birthday cake and then Miss Patterson, the sitter they blamed it on, came back with a vengeance. But most often the two find it very difficult to cope with each other, as Raven despises Cory's deception and typical laziness, whereas Cory cannot stand the fact that Raven is always bossing him about. It has also been revealed that Cory has a box of organized files where he writes down all the disgusting things about his sister i.e. Alphabetical and/or chronological. Victor Baxter: Raven is very fond of her dad, and out of all the people in her family, he tends to be the most forgiving towards her bad behavior and complete lack of interest in school work. The share a mutual love for cooking (although Raven is a tad less experienced in that area than her father) and tend to exchange friendly banter from time to time. However, Victor has been shown to go to extreme lengths in order to teach his children a lesson (such as with a hidden camera show in the episode "Cake Fear", for one), and Raven struggles with her father for not telling his mother that she has psychic powers. Her maternal grandmother is named Vivian, who is also psychic and refuses point blank to be called "Grandmother", "Granny" or "Grandma". Her paternal grandmother, whom she calls "Nana", is named Loretta. Nia Baxter-Carter Booker Baxter-Carter Friends Despite the fact that she has to keep her visions a secret from most people, Raven appears to be relatively popular at her school and has a fairly eclectic group of friends--however, Raven's best/closest friends are easily Chelsea Daniels and Eddie Thomas, with the three having known each other since they were really little kids (around preschool or Kindergarten). Raven and Eddie explored the idea of being in a romantic relationship in an episode from the final season of the original show, but the two ultimately decided they were better as friends (though it's implied they may still have feelings for each other). Enemies and Dislikes Her main nemeses are Alana (Adrienne Bailon), Bianca (Erica Rivera), Muffy (Ashley Drane), and Loca (they're actually friends, but pretend to be enemies in front of Loca's friends, who are Raven's enemies) (Andrea Edwards). Her more recent nemesis is Tiffany (Jodi Shilling), who "competes" with Raven to be Donna Cabonna's top assistant. Raven's neighbor, Sierra, can also be quite annoying, as another local kid, Stanley, can be too. Crushes Raven has had many crushes, but the only serious one has been Devon Carter (Lil' J), whom she initially fought for with Alana. She loves him so much that she always thinks about him a lot even in her dreams. She also has a little relationship with Eddie as seen in the episode "When 6021 Met 4267" when they kissed. Sometime between the end of That's So Raven and the beginning of Raven's Home, Raven and Devon got married and had two children (a pair of boy-girl fraternal twins named Booker and Nia). However, something didn't work and the couple ultimately got divorced, with Raven having primary custody of the kids--fortunately, Raven and Devon still appear to be pretty good friends and Devon has a close and loving relationship with both of his children, and he also appears to be on good terms with Chelsea and her son, Levi. Category:Relationships